Wizards of Waverly Place Timejumped
by Thor2000
Summary: Alex meets herself from the future, and the two of them together erase herself, Justin and Max from ever being born! What is it going to take to correct history to save their future?
1. Chapter 1

Renowned New England author William Collins had never tried eating at the Waverly Place Sub Shop before during his previous stays in New York City, but he tried it now. He liked the first sandwich he had purchased on a whim, and he stopped by again to get another sandwich on his way back to his hotel. Theresa Russo waited on him, and her son rushed to his bedroom to get his copy of _Effigy_ for the author to autograph. It was a big deal to him. Not only was Collins a writer but a minor celeb in the paranormal community who had sometimes worked alongside Jason Hawes, Grant Wilson, Patrick Burns and Kerry Gaynor among others. The belief in the paranormal was a big thing to the family given their linear heritage. Max rushed to show his autograph to his brother in the family apartment above the shop.

"Hey, look what I got!" Max slid to a stop near his brother.

"William Collins?!" Seventeen-year-old Justin reacted with excitement. "He's here?! I gotta get my…"

"He just left."

"Crap…." Justin had wanted the author and paranormal researcher to autograph his copy of TAPS magazine. "I never seem to catch a break." He returned to the living room set and finished inserting a tightly rolled up note of paper into his practice wand. If this worked, he had just created a spell that by right didn't exist yet His dad would have to admit he was the superior mystic between his siblings.

"What are you doing?" Max asked.

"I created a spell for changing people into other people." Justin confessed.

"We already got that."

"No," Justin looked to Max. "Mysticus transformus is for physically turning into other people, but this spell…" Justin beamed proudly. "Is for making people more like other people… like if I wanted to be as brave as Indiana Jones or as talented as Will Smith." Justin demonstrated to Max his new spell.

"So It would make me act like another person but not look like them. That's so cool!" Max liked the idea. "Hey, can you turn me into Shaq?"

"I got a better idea." Justin looked up to Alex. She had come upstairs from the shop and had crossed over to the coffee table over on the end of the room. "Watch this…" He lifted his wand and stirred the air with it. A mental spell spoken under breath to himself, he gestured to his sister with a mischievous grimace to his face. Alex reacted to attention with a start upon getting zapped. She took a deep breath, her lungs filling with air as her voice came out once more resonating under another personality.

"_Oh… yeah…_" Her accentuated female voice sounded as if belonged to a person born in Kentwood, Louisiana. "_I just can't stop_." Her demeanor and attitude replaced by that of someone else. "_There is nothing you can do or say, baby_… _I've had enough_… _I'm not your property as of today, baby_..." Justin and Max started grinning uncontrollably as their faces swelled to hilarious amusement. Their sister stood and reacted singing to an invisible non-existent audience.

"_You might think that I won't make it on my own, but now I'm_…" Alex moved just in the style of Britney Spears performing on stage. "_Stronger than yesterday_!" She tilted her head back dramatically, her body resonating from a beat leaning back and forth from her left leg as her arms reached up over her head. Her hands started reaching down provocatively down over her chest. "_Nothing's going stand in my way. My loneliness ain't killing me no more! I'm stronger_…"

"My turn! My turn!" Giggling and unable to stop smiling, Max took his brother's wand and gestured to his sister. Alex jolted from the extra wave of magic pouring through her and she reawakened as yet another entertainer.

"_Like a virgin_…" Alex cooed decadently alluring this time. "_Touched for the very first time…" _Her hand palmed her chest lightly and started scooting down over her abdomen to her blue jeans._ "Like a virgin…"_

"Oh god, oh god, no!!!!!!" Justin did not want to watch his sister doing that! He grabbed the wand from his brother in a hurry and zapped Alex again. She reacted with a long burning glared from her dark brown eyes as if she really liked this new person she had become.

"_Well, I thought I knew you_…" Alex spun in a perfect circle and strutted around the sofa with a bit of attitude. "_Thinking that you were true, I guess I couldn't trust cause your bluff time is up because I've had enough_…"

Behind her, Justin and Max were nodding their heads to the beat of the song.

"_You were there by my side always down for a ride, but your joy ride came down in flames cause your greed sold me out of shame_." Alex stepped up on the sofa evoking the spirit of Christina Aguilera at the pinnacle of her career. "_Cause it makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little more harder, it makes me a that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter…_"

Justin turned his head to Max with an odd smirk.

"I don't think she's Aguilera enough…"

"This is like changing channels on a live concert!" Max looked at Justin unable to stop smiling. He took his brother's wand and zapped his older sister again. Alex bounded down from the sofa from another personality being launched into her body.

"_You get the limo out front…_" Alex started gesturing with a plucky new attitude as her hips bounced her around to non-playing music in her head. _"Hot styles, every shoe, every color… When you're famous it can be kind of fun… It's really you but no one ever discovers…."_

Justin and Max were still rocking their heads and strutting to their sister singing.

"_Who would have thought that a girl like me would double as a superstar_…" Alex sang into her hairbrush while pointing out from the room and lifting up her hand pointing to invisible fans. "_You get the best of both worlds_…"

"Boys!" Jerry Russo came up from the first floor and barked upset to his sons. Justin and Max jumped in shock. Justin dropped the wand as his sister continued singing. They had been discovered putting spells on their sister!

"Didn't I tell you two to clean up that basement?!" Jerry revealed the real reason of his frustration. "No more excuses! Get down there and carry out those old boxes and sweep behind them!"

"But, dad…." Justin looked to Alex evoking Hannah Montana. "Alex is…"

"_You go to movie premieres_…" Alex lightly bounced her weight off her left leg. "_Isn't that Orlando Bloom_…"

"Don't bother your sister right now!"

"But, dad, you don't understand!" Max tried to appeal to his dad.

"I understand two boys who haven't done the chores I gave them." Jerry forced and guided his boys down toward the shop on their way to the basement. He looked back to Alex briefly. "Wow, baby, I didn't know you could sing like that." He beamed proud of her. "You sound just like Hannah Montana!"

"_Who would have thought that a girl like me would double as a superstar_…" Alex continued performing to the empty room. "_You get the best of both worlds_…._Mix it all together and you get the best of both worlds_…" By her side, the door to the loft opened and her best friend Harper looked in and noticed her.

"Wow, Alex!" She looked at her. "I heard you all the way downstairs! I really thought you were Hannah Montana!" She paused with a bit of jealous pride at her and reached to her hand. "My mom's downstairs in the car to take us shopping. Are you ready?"

"Hi…" Alex turned around with a Southern Tennessee accent. "I'm Hannah Montana!"

"You sure are!!" Harper thought she was referring to her singing. "And you're so good at it too!" She took her by the hand and led her from the apartment. Alex looked around the loft once bereft of her true identity and felt herself tugged away without knowing where she was going.


	2. Chapter 2

2

An hour after Alex had departed with Harper and her mother, Connie Evans, phoned Theresa Russo to report that Alex had wandered off and to see if Alex had headed home. She hadn't. The girl had vanished from the mall. Theresa first mumbled about Alex being irresponsible, but then Connie added that Alex was acting a bit out of it. Alex had said she thought she had to get back to her concert.

What concert?

A few confusing questions related to Jerry, and Justin finally confessed. Alex was still stuck in Hannah mode, but where? Somewhere in New York City, the brunette Hannah impersonator was probably trying to convince people she really was Hannah Montana or trying to get to Malibu, California. Jerry screeched first and sent his boys to search for their sister without any results. There was no telling how long the Hannah spell would last, but they had to find Alex. Theresa became consumed with panic and worry. Her beautiful daughter was somewhere in the city, but where? Sometime before nine o'clock, Jerry returned home without results and Justin and Max returned as well without their sister. Their next choice was to use a locator spell from the magic book, but it might not lock on to Alex. It could lock on to the real Hannah Montana.

"This is the worst thing you guys have ever done to your sister." Jerry fumed angry and upset over his sons. They had collapsed tiredly into one of the empty tables of the shop filled with regret and stressed anxiety toward their punishments.

"She's done much worse to us." Justin looked to Max and back to his father. "May I remind you of the time she turned us into Oompah-Loompahs!" He and Max still recalled that incident with hard feelings.

"That wasn't so bad." Theresa paced back and forth upset and worried. "That Halloween you didn't have to get costumes, and you got so much more candy!"

"What about the time Alex shrunk us down to action figures and locked us in her underwear drawer!" Max recalled another spell in their on-going feuds. "I myself was traumatized for weeks after that! I still can't go near the laundry if she has dirty clothes on top!"

"Yeah…" Justin debated the argument further. "And what about when Alex caused me to turn into a werewolf! I smelled like flea dip for weeks!"

"That was your fault!" Jerry pointed his finger at Justin. "I told you to beware of those people in Wizard MySpace!" He turned round trying to think through his worried anxiety. "The truth is you guys lost your sister! You let her wander off without her identity!"

"Technically, dad…" Max nervously palmed the table as he looked up. "That was your fault. We had Alex under control until you dragged us down into the basement to clean it."

"Jerry!!" Theresa smacked her husband.

"That's right, dad." Justin spoke up. "We tried to tell you several times, but you just told us to shut-up and clean the basement."

"Well, um… well, I mean… uh…" Jerry fretted over the turn of events. Stunned into hostile anger, Theresa was getting mad at him too. "I was angry because you guys didn't do the work, and besides, Alex should not have had a spell on her in the first place!" He fumed and paced again. "You guys are in so much trouble!"

"My baby somewhere out there not knowing who she is…" Theresa stopped and peered out the entrance of the shop. "I want her home." She paced worriedly back to her husband. Jerry and Max remained sitting at the table. A lot of fun had turned into a lot of grief they felt responsible for, but what could they do? They said they were sorry. Their heads turned to the sound at the door as someone entered the shop. By his side, he was leading a young girl. It was Alex!

"Excuse me, but does this girl belong to you?" He turned to Jerry. Theresa shrieked for joy and rushed to hug her daughter. Alex seemed a bit confused. A few minutes ago, she was looking for her journal upstairs, and now, it was nighttime and she was being lead home by the cowboy in the mustache. What had happened to her in the last few hours?! Justin breathed a bit of relief, and Max rose from the table. Alex seemed a bit out of it… dazed, confused and delirious as if she'd been asleep a long time. She looked at her mother bewilderedly confused and slowly recognized her. Jerry made a brief look at the man who had brought his daughter home and started shaking his hand before recognizing him.

"Thank you… Thank you, so much…wait, you're Robby Ray…" He took the former singer's hand and shook it. "I remember you from your records. You found my daughter?"

"Robby Ray found my daughter?" Theresa started falling into a bit of idol worship once her concern for her daughter was off her mind. "Oh, I had a big crush on you when I was eighteen!"

"Thank you very much…" Robby reached up to tip his hat to them. "I found your girl sleeping in the back of Hannah Montana's tour bus over at the mall. You better talk to her about that." Max and Justin were watching silently from the back of the shop.

"Hey, Robby…" Jerry rushed to his sandwich counter. "Would you like a free pastrami for the road?"

"No, that's okay." He waved back to them as he turned his way out of the room. "Have a good night and tell your daughter not to go sneaking into tour buses." He turned to return to his manager duty as road manager to Hannah Montana. In his shirt pocket, he heard his cell phone ringing as he stepped out onto the front sidewalk. Lifting it up, he recognized his daughter's cell number.

"Hello… What?" He answered it. "I'm on my way back now… No, Miley, I swear…" He rolled his eyes. "I was not hanging out with Mikayla!"

"What happened to me?" Alex looked around confusingly. "I had the weirdest dream." She ambled a bit out of it toward the counter. "I dreamt I was singing on a stage with Madonna, Britney Spears, Hannah Montana and Christina Aguilera, and they were wizards who kept jumping into my body." She looked around the shop trying to sleepily recall where she was. She looked at Max and Justin. "You creeps put a spell on me, didn't you?"

"Spell?" Max tried to act innocent. "Where would you get…"

"Yeah, it was a spell." Justin just wanted to face the music.

"Thanks for backing me up!"

"You know I'm going to have to get even with you guys for this." Alex felt her mother stroking her shoulder happy to have you back.

"Oh no you're not." Jerry motioned over to her. "I'm tired of this war of magic between you guys. We're dangerously close to revealing magic to the real world, and I'm not putting up with it from now on. The next time any of you use magic as mischief on the others, someone is going to lose their powers for a week."

"How can you do that if you don't have any powers, dad?" Justin pointed out the flaw in his logic.

"I've still got friends and contacts at Wiz Tech…" Jerry beamed to Justin as he brought up their school where they were secretly taught in the practice of their magic. He turned toward the front entrance of the shop. "From now on, no more magic used against your brothers and sister. I'm laying down the law now." He looked up to a young beauty outside the shop. She was tall and statuesque and stunningly beautiful with long dark hair and round emotive brown eyes, like a very young Salma Hayek or Penelope Cruz. She could have been a model or an actress, but she locked eyes with Jerry as he reached to pull the doors shut to lock up the shop.

"Excuse me…" Jerry tapped the shop hours by the entrance. "We're closed."

"No, dad, please don't!!!" The young woman pounded at the door. "It's me, Alex! Your daughter! I'm trapped in this time from the future without my powers! I don't have a place to go! You've got to help me!!!"

Everyone leaned back in shock.

"I knew you'd never be able to hold on to your powers." Justin whispered to Alex.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Oh my little Lexie grew up to be so beautiful!!!" Theresa shined upon seeing her future daughter upstairs in their loft apartment. Even Alex wandered around her future self very overjoyed to see she was going to be hot and good-looking in the future.

"Well, I should…" Adult Alex shined at all the attention. "I spent over fifty thousand dollars of Justin's money in lipo and plastic surgery to keep this body!"

"What???!" Justin screamed upon hearing he was still getting ripped off by Alex in the future.

"Okay…" Jerry moved from the kitchen nook sipping his coffee and motioned toward the sofa. His future daughter had sat down in the center of it flanked by her younger counterpart and her mother. Max was on the end with Justin sitting on the far end. "I don't get this part." He sipped his coffee again. "Explain to me how you got to this time without your magic."

"Okay…" Adult Alex was not happy about this part. "After Justin became the wizard in the family…"

"Yes!!!" Justin suddenly screamed. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!!!!" He jumped around singing and dancing. "In your faces!!!" He lorded the future over Max and Alex.

"He gave up his powers to Max in order to marry Harper." Future Alex continued her story.

"Yes!!!" Max jumped up excitedly as Justin became crestfallen. "In YOUR face!!!" Theresa reached to constrain them.

"Wait a minute," Younger Alex reacted disgusted. "I don't get to keep my powers in the future? That's so totally not fair!"

"Get over it!" Jerry looked at his daughter then her future counterpart. "Go on, honey…"

"Harper and Justin have two little girls…" Adult Alex predicted the future. "And they're like so evil. Every time I try to baby-sit those monsters without any magic, they turn me into something to get their way. I've been turned into a mouse, a Barbie doll, a horse, a statue, a painting, a tree, a guinea pig… This time they got into the magic book and ganged up on me. God, I hate babysitting those little monsters!"

"I don't have my powers in the future?" Justin was still depressed over what he was hearing. "I'm married to Harper?!"

"Get over it!" Max lorded it over him. "Can we get back to the part where I'm the one who gets to keep his powers?"

"Never mind that." Theresa lightly forced Max to sit in his seat. "Do you have any pictures? I so want to see pictures of my future grandchildren!"

"Theresa, please… this is having all sorts of repercussions." Jerry set aside his coffee mug. "Wizards are not allowed to time travel because of the repercussions it has to the time stream. The minutest changes to the past can cause incredible changes. Look right now, Justin is upset. Alex is depressed. Max is… well, being Max. We should not be hearing this." He stood up straight with a face. "You got to be sent back to the future."

"Do I have to go back?" Adult Alex was hesitant to return. "I really don't want to baby-sit those monsters unarmed any more." She looked at her teenaged counterpart. "Why didn't you study your magic? Why didn't you study? This would never have happened if I been the one to keep my magic!"

"Great!" Younger Alex stood up. "This is all my fault?! I'm stuck babysitting the spawn of Justin in the future because I don't have my powers? That's so totally not fair!" She looked back at her future self. "Well, at least I'm still hot!"

"You've got to go back." Jerry looked at his thirty-year-old daughter. "You can't stay in this time. The problem is I can't do it. Time traveling anything or anyone into the future is a very powerful spell. It's like the nuclear bomb of magic, Justin, Max and Alex aren't trained enough to do it."

"Fine…" Adult Alex stood up from the sofa with a bit of attitude. "I'll stay in this time." She looked at her past self. "I'll teach myself to be a better wizard, and I'll be the one to keep my powers!" She glared at her brother shaking his head at her. "Those brats are going to be toast!" She high-fived her younger counterpart.

"No, you're going back to the future." Jerry reprimanded his extra daughter. "Now, the simplest psychic magic only uses about the same wattage as a… a… a…" He looked around the room and saw the TV. "Television set, but more higher magic like teleporting or transmutation commands more energy on the scale of a diesel engine while higher spells using incantations invoking against the known rules of the universe resonate from the endless energy of the universe. A time travel spell demands the most possible mystical energy… I don't think Max, Justin and Alex together could muster it." He realized their novice potential.

"Then it's settled…" Adult Alex fell right back to home back in the sub shop loft. "I stay in this time and become like a big sister to myself."

"Yeah, dad… that could be so cool!" Younger Alex liked that idea.

"She's not staying, so get that idea out of your head." Jerry sipped the last of his coffee and turned away from the sitting area. "Now, you three together can't muster enough power to return her to the future, but going into the past doesn't take as power. You'll just send Alex into the past."

"I don't get it." Theresa shined and hugged her adult daughter. "Why send her even more further into the past."

"Because dad had his powers in the past, and he can send adult Alex to the future by himself." Justin got it.

"Exactly…"

"Okay, we're overlooking something here." Adult Alex was just as conniving as her modern counterpart. "Did I mention the bratty nieces, no powers and getting turned into a horse? I don't want to go back."

"If you don't want to go back, then what are you doing here?" Jerry confronted her. "You had to know I'd send you home if you came here."

"Because…" Adult Alex looked at her past self and younger brothers. "I was hungry, alone and had no money… and I can't get money out of the bank because my bank account doesn't exist yet."

"Then it's settled…" Jerry looked at this stunning beauty that was his adult daughter. "Tomorrow, I send you back to the future!"

"Just like the movie!" Max recalled a certain Michael J. Fox motion picture.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Alex was having so much fun hearing about her life in the future. So she was going to design clothes under Raven Baxter, live in an apartment near Central Park and date frequent and often without any plans of getting married, but it was also a bitter pill to realize for herself that she really was just as self-centered as Justin claimed she was. Her future counterpart used up the hot water in the house for a shower, invaded her own beauty regime and just generally considered herself the center of the known universe. It was a very bitter pill, but Justin felt the impact of having Alex twice in the house too. He seemed to be catching flak for a lot of stuff he hadn't done yet.

"It's not my fault I'm going to ruin your senior prom!!!" Justin charged down the steps upset. "You can't keep blaming me for dating Harper and having kids that haven't been born yet!" He gritted his teeth, hissed under breath and looked around for something to hit and take out his anger. "I marry Harper?!!!"

"Man, those two are horrible together." Max joined his brother in the apartment. "Apparently, I'm someday going to borrow her car and total it."

"You boys think you got it tough…" Theresa was preparing breakfast for her family. "Last night, future Alex cried on my shoulder for two hours describing every single failed relationship she ever had." She sighed tiredly and flipped the pancakes. "My poor Lexie is going to be so lonely in the future."

"Dad, dad…" Justin sighed and tugged at his father's arm. "You've got to hurry up and send Alex back to the future. One Alex, is bad enough… but two?!! While we're at it, let's send them both to the future!!!"

"Justin…"

"Get off my case!!!" Alex started screaming upstairs. "Dad, dad…" Alex came rushing down the stairs upset, pushed aside her brother and tugged at his father's arm. "You've got to hurry up and send me back to the future!! In addition to studying more, she wants me to exercise!!! Apparently, I didn't like having chunky hips in high school!!!"

"I think we're all tired of future Alex by this point." Jerry sighed and looked to his kids. "I updated the time travel spell to send Alex back to when I had my powers so I can send her back to the future…"

"Say it like it the movie!!!" Max requested.

"Back to the future!!!" Jerry imitated Christopher Lloyd as the crazy inventor from the movie. Max laughed at his father's wit, but Justin and Alex rolled their eyes in unison.

"Anyway…" Jerry gestured between sips of his morning coffee. "I got the spell, but I want you kids to repeat me exactly so there's no foul-up." He set his cup aside. "Alex, come down here!!!" He called up the stairs and his future daughter started coming down. Theresa served younger Alex her breakfast and looked up to see her daughter's future counterpart coming down to her. She was a shapely, incredibly stunning beauty with the eyes of Eva Longoria, the long hair of Penelope Cruz and the figure of Salma Hayek, but she still had the selfish me-personality of her present counterpart. She wore high-heeled boots with hip-hugging khakis and an expensive black blouse from her mother's closet.

"I just got that blouse!" Theresa recognized her clothes.

"Well," Thirty-year old Alex reacted. "I borrowed it. You'll get back in what… twelve… fifteen years." She noticed her younger counterpart eating syrup-soaked pancakes covered in whipped cream. "Oh, no, no, no, no…." She took the plate away. "Younger me, we're eating healthy fruit and watching our carbs now!" Younger Alex glared upset and disgusted. She so wanted those pancakes!

"That's it!" She screamed. "She gets sent away now!!!" She whipped her wand out as her future self reacted surprised.

"Alex, honey…" Jerry tugged his adult daughter out. "No disrespect, but you're kind of getting on our nerves here."

"And one Alex is already one Alex too many!" Justin added as he and Max whipped out their wands.

"Okay, honey…" Jerry escorted his adult daughter to the middle of the room and placed his middle three around her in a three-pointed circle. "Now, I'm not sure when exactly you land, but since you traveled roughly fifteen years from the future you should land sometime in the Eighties back when I was working here with Mr. Hennessey and this place was a burger joint."

"How will I know you?"

"Your father was a very handsome man." Theresa stood at the sink filling the dishwasher. "But if you run into me, don't mention anything about magic otherwise I might not have married him at all." As much as she loved her husband and marriage, the sorcery in it was often too much for her to handle by herself.

"What?!" Jerry stood offended.

"Oh," Theresa reacted at what she had said. "I'm sure I would have. I'm sure I would have…"

"Uh-huh…" Jerry was starting to see another side of his wife. "Okay kids, let's do this…"

"One last thing…" Future Alex grabbed her younger self by the sleeve. "For the love of God please study your magic, I do not want to go back to the future unarmed against those brats!"

"Way ahead of you!" Young Alex could not agree more.

"And if I get back to the future and don't have my powers, I'm coming back and beating you up!" She took her place again. Alex held aloft her wand as did Justin and then Max. They held them aloft as their father recited the spell from the magic book.

"Okay kids, repeat after me…" Jerry looked up as he recited the incantation. "I call upon the shadows of the past…"

"I call upon the shadows of the past…" Justin, Max and Alex recited in unison and pointed their wands upon the adult Alex Russo.

"Open the doors of time and the windows of infinity…."

"Open the doors of time and the windows of infinity…." The kids chanted together.

"Return this one to a place in time…"

"Return this one to a place in time…" The door to the patio drifted open as a breeze filled the room. Clouds outside started rolling eastward.

"To take her place back in time." Jerry added.

"To take her place back in time." Alex, Justin and Max continued holding their wands aloft as Alex shared one last look with her future self. Theresa beamed one last time a waved good-bye to the woman her daughter was going to be. Older Alex shed a tear as the room seemed to fold over itself. There was two of everyone and everything for a second, then three of everything. The room stayed in one place and turned at the same time with images overlapping. The spiral staircase and everything around it seemed to stretch from where it was and then reach backward to where it was. Her past self had vanished with her brothers. Jerry was still holding the book and Theresa was still watching from the dishwasher.

"Jerry, what happened to the kids?" Theresa reacted alarmed.

"I don't know…" Jerry checked the book. "Maybe instead of sending Alex back, they got sent back…."

"What?!" Alex and her mother screamed in unison.

"Dad…" A voice called from upstairs and they looked toward it. Someone was coming down, but the owner of that voice was not any of his kids. It was another young lady. It was Jerry's other daughter… Harper Russo, a bright, lovely young lady who was learning magic under his tutelage! She came jaunting down the stairs with her long brown hair bouncing on her shoulders.

"Dad, you've got to talk to Jason and Medea. I am trying to get ready for school and they keep hogging the bathroom." She stopped and looked at the strange woman in her home. "Who's this?"

"Who's…" Jerry looked back not realizing his past had been altered. "That's a good question. Who are you, and how'd you get in here?"

"What?" Alex looked behind her and recognized Harper's mother at the dishwasher. What was going on here? Could the past have been altered? Did she travel back in time as a kid and accidentally marry her father off to her best friend's mother?

"Jerry…." Connie Russo stepped out drying her hands off. "Who is this woman?"

"Dad, it's me!" Alex reached to her father. "It's me! Alex!!! You tried to send me into the past but it didn't work. You sent my other self to the past and she changed history! I'm your real daughter!!!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…." His past altered, Jerry Russo just could not phantom just who this Alex Russo really was.


	5. Chapter 5

5

A former actor named Ronald Reagan was in the White House. Every girl wanted to be Cyndi Lauper while every guy lusted after Madonna. The top TV shows on television were Knight Rider, the A-Team and The Cosby Show. Girls wore layered clothing, and the guys sported mullets and talked about the seven things George Carlin could not say on the radio. Eddie Murphy was going to be a big movie star while the Material Girl and Wham hit the charts. Country music wasn't cool again yet. Justin looked across the sub shop done over in a Fifties motif. His father was still just an employee at the counter to the previous owner, Jack Hennessy, who lived upstairs in the loft in this time. Max ogled the girls around him swarming the modern Eighties burger joint that would someday be the Waverly Sub Shop. Alex felt herself snubbed by girls who would be the mothers of her future classmates. Connie Evans waited tables as Jerry Russo managed the counter.

"Justin…" Alex looked round. "What happened?"

"I think we got sent back in time."

"Well, duh!!!" Max stayed near his brother as girls wore attire based on that of Madonna or Pat Benatar. Now he knew why the Eighties never lasted; they looked like idiots, but now he realized what it looked like when girls imitated Britney Spears or Christina Aguilera.

"Oh my god…" Alex looked to the counter. "Dad never told us he had a mullet!"

"Hamburger and fries…" At the counter, twenty-year old Jerry Russo passed out another order. He shined happily as a young earnest hard-working young man hoping to someday open his own restaurant. Well, either that or become a rock star with Kelbo, his older brother. He wiped down the counter of spilled soda and excess ketchup. He looked up to the young man staring at him.

"Welcome to Bob's Big Boy…." He shined toward Justin. "Would like to try the curly fries. They're new!"

"I'm not crazy about curly fries." Justin admitted.

"Who doesn't like curly fires?" Jerry chuckled at him a bit. "I bet you listen to your parents all the time too."

"He sure does!" Alex laughed at her brother.

"Wow…" Jerry turned his attention to her. "You're like one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. You got a boyfriend?"

"Not seriously…" Alex flirted a second before catching herself. "But you know…." She started hiding behind her brother. "Oh my god, did dad just make a pass at me?"

"So…" Max was looking over two Madonna wanna-be's. He checked out their bodies up and down. "Underwear on the outside. I like it!" Justin jerked him back from the socializing.

"Dad, you got to help us!" Jerry faced his young father point blank.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you dad." Justin told him. "We're wizards just like you, and we're also your kids from the future."

Twenty year-old Jerry Russo stared disbelievingly at this crazy kid a second.

"Is this a joke?" Jerry forced a grin. "Old Spence from Wiz Tech send you guys, right? He's always testing me!"

"No, it's real!" Justin grabbed his young father by the apron as a few diners moved away. "You tried to send my future sister back to the future, but instead of sending my future sister back to the future we your future kids got sent back to this time from the future, got it?"

"No." Alex didn't get it.

"Yes…" Jerry did get it. "You're my future kids?"

"Yes…."

"What? Who? How? Why?" Jerry looked around the restaurant full of customers. "Wizards aren't allowed to time-travel; it's against the rules!" He whispered clandestinely to them over the counter.

"We know, but there were mitigating circumstances." Justin explained. "It's all her fault!"

"My fault!" Alex snapped at her brother. "It was future me's fault! I had nothing…" The two of them started bickering between them. Max just rolled his eyes, and Jerry was left to just listen to them. Were they really his kids? Right now, becoming a swinging bachelor for the rest of his life was looking better and better.

"Ow!!!" Justin, Alex and Max suddenly felt splitting migraine headaches in unison. "My head hurts!"

"Mine too." Max reacted. "It feels like…"

"An ice pick through the back of your eyes." Jerry asked.

"Yeah…" Justin answered.

"That's because you guys shouldn't be here!" Jerry looked round and gestured them to the empty end of the restaurant under the spiral staircase. "You guys' being here has sent a ripple through time. It's affecting the future and what affects my future affects your past. You're going to start forgetting your past, and then…"

"And then what…." Alex rubbed her head.

"Well, no one is exactly sure." Jerry looked at the three of them. "Some wizards think you just wink out, others think you just forget your past from a future that never existed. I mean, how can you cease to exist if ceasing to exist means you were never around to screw up time to begin with. I gotta tell you, temporal mechanics can be a major headache."

Justin looked at him.

"Pun not intended." Mullet-topped young Jerry added. "If anything, you get stuck in a loop until the sequence of events is fixed."

"Well," Alex looked around the future Waverly Place Sub Shop. "Why don't you just send us back to the future?"

"Say it like the movie!" Max requested.

"What movie?" Jerry reacted confused. "Because I don't get off schedule until five o'clock. I'll have to blow off my date with Theresa to send you guys home."

"Mom???" Justin and Alex and Max looked at each other and exchanged glances.

"Theresa Rodriguez is going to be your mother?" Jerry stepped aback and walked around in a circle absorbing this new knowledge. "Oh my god, I didn't think I really had much of a chance with her. I mean, heh…" He tapped Justin confidently. "She's like a major babe!"

"She is?" Justin grinned then changed attitude. "Wait a second, that's our mom! Look, we can't change history! Take mom out and then send us back afterward!"

"I don't want to stay in this time." Alex sniped a bit. "Everyone is just so…. Eighties!"

"This is the Eighties!" Max pointed out.

"Look…" Jerry was torn between doing the right thing and tending to his duty as an employee. He looked so weird with the short hair in front and the long hair in back. MacGyver he wasn't. "Sit here in back and I'll bring you guys some burgers. I'll send you home after your mother... I mean, Theresa and I see _The Empire Strikes Back_."

"_The Empire Strikes Back_?" Justin beamed ear-to-ear. "In a theater? Oh man, I so gotta see that! Can I get popcorn with you guys?"

"Sit in a theatre and watch our teenaged parents making out?" Alex looked back at her brother as she slid into a booth. "I don't think so!"

"Alex…" Justin's sci-fi geek was showing. "This is _The Empire Strikes Back_. It's in a theater! It's not like seeing it on TV with commercial interruptions."

"Yeah…" Max sat on the empty side of the table. "It's so much more cooler to hear Darth Vader claim to be Luke's father in surround sound." He reacted sarcastically.

"Darth Vader is Luke's father?!!!" Jerry reacted stunned by that piece of advice. Justin looked back ashamed for spilling the news, then fixed it by placing his hand on his future father's shoulder.

"You are so going to love _Return of the Jedi_…"


	6. Chapter 6

6

Alex Russo sighed a bit. In the crowded theatre, she was sitting behind a guy in a Chewbacca costume, in front of a row of Princess Leia's dating a Mr. Spock and across the aisle from several Storm troopers in a packed house for the hundred and eighteenth showing of _The Empire Strikes Back_. On the other side of Max, her future father had a mullet and wore a Star Wars t-shirt; her future mother was dressed like the Material Girl during her Lucky Star phase. How could she ever look at them again after this night? The theatre was packed with sci-fi geeks and avowed Jedi Knights for one of the most top-grossing cult movies of all time. Her brother Max was on one side of her and her brother Justin was on her other side reciting the dialogue along with the movie.

"I'd just as soon kiss a wookiee." Leia Organa told Captain Solo on the screen.

"I can arrange that!" Justin beamed excitedly while eating his popcorn and sipping his Pepsi.

"I can arrange that!" Solo told the Princess on screen. "And believe me, you could use a good kiss!"

"Oh, my god…" Alex could not believe what she was living through. "I'm trapped in hell. Orlando Bloom isn't even in this movie!" Theresa Rodriguez looked down at her and turned back to Jerry.

"Jerry…" She leaned over to him to take a handful of popcorn. "Who are these kids?"

"Oh…" Jerry looked down upon them. "Um, they're my… cousins. I couldn't get out of babysitting them."

"Oh," Theresa munched on popcorn as Han Solo went looking for Luke Skywalker on the screen. This date was so not working. Sure, Jerry was cute with the hair, but the kids were killing the mood. The younger one kept looking at her and smiling. The girl was a princess, and the older one… well, she wasn't sure what his deal was, but he sure had the movie memorized.

"Who's Orlando Bloom?" She wondered.

"I think he's her boyfriend." Jerry rationalized, adjusted his mullet with a pass of his hand and placed his arm around Theresa. She lightly grinned to him and leaned in to him as he tried to become romantic. She sipped her soda and cuddled a bit to him trying to accept the date for what it was. On the end, Justin felt that pain in his head getting worse. He placed his head down to hold his nose. Maybe it was the subdued light and the flickering images, but he wasn't feeling so well. He looked around trying to recall where he was.

"Justin…." Alex ate some popcorn and looked to her brother. "What's your problem? You wanted to see this movie!"

"What?" He looked around confusingly. "Where am…. Hey, are you my date? You are so beautiful." He looked dreamily at her.

"What?" Alex looked at him unnerved by his mooning at her. "Justin… why are you looking at me like that?" She suddenly recalled what her father had said about changing the future. First came memory loss as their pasts were erased, and then they winked out from existence, but why? Their parents were on their first date! History was going the way it had, right? She turned to Max.

"Max, Justin's forgetting who he is!!" She whispered alarm. "We're in trouble!"

"Who's Justin?" Max asked. Alex turned her head back and looked to the other seat. It was empty.

"Justin? Who's Justin?" She forgot who had been next to her. She looked at her hand held aloft to her eyes starting to turn transparent. It was there, but it was not there. "What's happening to me?!" Could they have ruined their parent's first date by tagging along?

"Who are you?" Max looked at Alex.

"I'm… I'm…." Alex tried to think. "I'm… uh…" She looked around the theatre. A girl and her date came down the aisle from the bathroom. The guy sat on the end and the young lady came down before Alex… sitting down where she once was.

"Hey…" Max looked over to his young father. "What happened to that girl that was sitting next to me?"

"What girl?" Jerry tried relaxing around Theresa. This date was just not working. First, he had to bring this kid with him… Kid? Wasn't it three? Weren't there two others? He couldn't recall. Max looked around confused trying to recall a brother and sister that might have existed. As he held up his drink, he stopped and looked at his hand. It was starting to fade away, becoming invisible as he dropped his soda on the floor and Theresa jumped up to keep from getting wet.

"My head…" Max felt the headache hitting him.

"Hey, watch it kid!" Theresa rose from her seat.

"Do you need help?" Jerry asked the boy. Did he know him? "You look familiar."

"My head…it hurts…"

"Are you alone?" Jerry looked around the costume-clad theatre.

"Jerry, I think he needs help." Theresa looked at him and to the kid next to her. Max was clutching his head. It felt like it was going to burst. Jerry looked at Theresa, he looked at Max holding his head. What to do, what to do…. An usher came down to see what the problem was.

"Is that kid with you?"

Max looked at Jerry for help. Jerry looked at Theresa trying to figure out what to do. Did he know this kid? What did he owe to a kid he'd never seen before? Theresa was waiting on him to make a decision. On the movie screen, Luke Skywalker was getting advice from the ghost of Ben Kenobi to go to Dagobah. In that minute, Jerry realized like the Jedi Knights, he had to do the logical thing.

"Come on, kid," He lifted Max groaning in his arms. "Let's go get your parents." He scooted sideways out of the aisle of seats past another Chewbacca and a female Han Solo. Carrying Max in his arms, he looked back to Theresa in her Madonna outfit collecting his jacket and their popcorn before joining him. Up the ascending aisle, Jerry took Max to the front admission desk and sat Max down on the corner counter. The usher lifted the telephone up for them and went looking for the first aid kit.

"Max…" Jerry suddenly recalled the boy. "When did the headache start? How long have you had them?"

"What?" Max's head stopped hurting. "What headache?"

Several feet behind them, Justin and Alex emerged from the doors to the movie theatre. They looked at each other a second, seemingly remembering each other, and wondered what had happened. Alex looked around and suddenly recalled she was stick in the Eighties a good ten years before she had ever been born, and Justin rushed to the side of his brother. Theresa looked back at them.

"Guys…" She chewed gum toward them. "Your brother had a really bad headache. What kind of brother and sister are you?"

"You already sound just like my mother when you say that." Alex looked at her and then feigned interest in her brother. Theresa looked at her baffled over that comment. The usher had returned with the manager.

"Do you kids need any help?" He asked.

"Oh, um, no…" Jerry looked around. "My…uh, cousin just got a bad headache from the movie."

"What just happened here?" Justin asked his sister in a whisper.

"I don't know!" Alex was as mystified as they were.

"You know, Jerry…" Theresa turned round and beamed toward him. "At first I thought this date was going to be a bust, but if you actually care enough to take care of one of your cousins, well, then you're someone I want to know a lot better." She gave him a peck to the cheek. "Give me a call, will you?" She flirted with him a bit and realized he was definitely the kind of guy she'd want to be the future father of her children. She turned back toward the concession stand and headed away knowing he was watching her. Jerry cocked his head a bit and realized he really liked Theresa enough to spend the rest of his life with her.

"What happened?" Justin looked around the theatre lobby.

"I don't know." Jerry beamed toward Theresa while reacting to Justin. "But I think you kids made my date."


	7. Chapter 7

7

"Okay, honey…" Jerry escorted his adult daughter to the middle of the room and placed his middle three around her in a three-pointed circle. "Now, I'm not sure when exactly you land, but since you traveled roughly fifteen years from the future you should land sometime in the Eighties back when I was working here with Mr. Hennessey and this place was a burger joint."

"How will I know you?"

"Your father was a very handsome man." Theresa stood at the sink filling the dishwasher. "But if you run into me, don't mention anything about magic otherwise I might not have married him at all." As much as she loved her husband and marriage, the sorcery in it was often too much for her to handle by herself.

"What?!" Jerry stood offended.

"Oh," Theresa reacted at what she had said. "I'm sure I would have. I'm sure I would have…"

"Uh-huh…" Jerry was starting to see another side of his wife. "Okay kids, let's do this…"

"One last thing…" Future Alex grabbed her younger self by the sleeve. "For the love of God, please study your magic, I do not want to go back to the future unarmed against those brats!"

"Way ahead of you!" Young Alex could not agree more.

"And if I get back to the future and don't have my powers, I'm coming back and beating you up!" She took her place again. Alex held aloft her wand as did Justin and then Max. They held them aloft as their father recited the spell from the magic book.

"Okay kids, repeat after me…" Jerry looked up as he recited the incantation. "I call upon the shadows of the past…"

"Wait!!!" Justin reacted. "Dad, I'm getting a bad case of déjà vu like we've done this."

"Yeah," Jerry stopped and thought about it. "So am I…"

"Dad…" Alex looked around the room. "Was Mr. Hennessey a tall stocky guy who told really bad jokes?"

"Yeah…"

"And did Harper's mom used to work here?" Justin asked.

"Yeah…" Jerry looked to Theresa and around the room. "I think we did do this before and it went awry." He looked upon Max. He had a folded-up copy of an old Bob's Big Boy menu in his back pocket.

"Where did I get this?" He wondered out loud. Alex and her future counterpart exchanged looks.

"I think we're experiencing something called folded-time syndrome." Jerry had heard of it not from a book of sorcery but from an alchemist's book on time travel. "It's when the timeline splits into two versions, and you recall both versions." He looked back at his book, and studied the spell. "Alex, switch places with yourself. Alex, take your wand back."

"But…" Adult Alex reacted confused. "I don't have my powers."

"It won't matter..."

"Jerry, what are you doing?" Theresa reacted with alarm.

"Trust me on this…" Jerry took a deep breath, looked to his wife and back to his kids both present and future. It looked like he was sending the wrong daughter back in time, but as odd as it looked, he knew it was right.

"Alex…" He looked to his older daughter. "Even though you don't have your powers, recite this with the rest. I call upon the shadows of the past…"

"I call upon the shadows of the past…" Justin, Max and the two Alexes recited in unison upon the younger Alex Russo.

"Open the doors of time and the windows of infinity…."

"Open the doors of time and the windows of infinity…." The kids chanted together.

"Return this one to a place in time…"

"Return this one to a place in time…" The door to the patio drifted open as a breeze filled the room. Clouds outside started rolling eastward.

"To take her place back in time." Jerry added.

"To take her place back in time." Adult Alex held her old wand with her younger brothers Justin and Max continuing to hold their wands aloft. The room shimmered and there was a bright light from the teenaged Alex Russo. It grew brighter and brighter and winked out completely. When she opened her eyes again, she and her adult self had changed places and she was back in the circle. Her future self was gone. Theresa gasped and held on to her chest. She was so scared something might have gone wrong.

"Dad…" Justin reacted confused. "What happened?" Max was reaching into the space his sister had exchanged.

"I almost screwed that up…" Jerry exhaled a breath of relief. "You see, there's a reason traveling to the future is so difficult; it hasn't occurred yet! From here, the future has changed. Justin, you might not marry Harper after all, and Alex, you could still keep your powers. We don't know if any of those things predicted still happen. They may, or may not…." He chuckled a bit. "Always in motion is the future…" He mimicked a tiny Jedi Master.

"I never got that before…" Max finally understood the _Star Wars_ line. "What, wait… I may not get to keep my powers after all?"

Justin and Alex shook their heads.

"What a gyp!"


	8. Chapter 8

8

"Well, we're back to three kids again…" It was evening and Jerry joined his wife to relax over a cup of coffee. Theresa beamed lovingly and kissed him fondly. She so loved him even if the magic made her life surreal, but she'd still marry him all over again.

"Yes, thank goodness…" She headed over to the table looking out through the windows on the balcony. "Jerry, do you recall our kids being there and fixing us up?"

"Vaguely, but… yeah." He looked lovingly on his wife. "They're like memories I suddenly remembered or something." He held his beautiful wife lovingly in his arms. "You still look exactly like Alex did then, I mean, now." He kissed her passionately.

"I do kind of miss not getting a peek at my future grandchildren." She sipped her coffee and thought of her future daughter taking her new blouse. "I'm sure they are both cute!"

"And I'm sure Justin will be a great father, and Alex will be…"

"Hey there folks…" Justin wandered down the winding staircase while wearing sunglasses. "Is it okay if I fix myself a peanut butter and banana sandwich?" He had the accent of a famous King of Rock and Roll once born in Tupelo, Mississippi who lived in Memphis, Tennessee.

"Justin?" Jerry looked at him.

"No…" Justin reacted confused. "Name's Presley… Elvis Presley. Maybe you've heard my records."

Jerry and Theresa rolled their eyes disgustedly. One other name came to their minds.

"Alex!!!!"

She came out of hiding from the top of the winding staircase. She looked down from the bottom step with her brother's wand.

"What?" She reacted confused. "Justin thinks he's Elvis and suddenly I'm responsible??" She accidentally bumped the staircase with the wand and Justin reacted. He took off the sunglasses.

"Today, we're going after old Agro." Justin took on the voice and mannerisms of _The Crocodile Hunter_. "He's measures eighteen feet from snout to tail, and he's just full of whiskey! Boy, what a beauty!!!"

"Alex, give me your brother's wand!!!" Jerry ordered her.

"This ain't it!" She jerked it away and scraped the railing again as Justin reacted again.

"How are you good people today?" Justin spoke in a heavy Austrian accent fit for an actor turned California governor and replaced his glasses before turning to the door. "I'll be bahck!"

"Alex, this isn't funny!!!" Theresa and Jerry were chasing Alex around the room. "Change your brother back!"

"What makes you think I'm doing this?" She dodged her father and raced around her brother watching confused. The wand grazed a stack of DVDs and Justin exchanged personalities again.

"If you're going to be a Jedi Knight, you must come with me to Alderaan." Removing the glasses, he reacted in the voice of a British actor. Alex jumped for the staircase as her father grabbed her by the legs and lifted her up off the floor. Her mother grabbed her arm and took the wand from her. Alex bounced off the floor once and wondered if it was going to always be like this. She looked forward to her future and wondered what it was going to be like. Was Justin still going to marry Harper? Was Max still going to open other Waverly Sub Shops across the country? Was she going to still design clothes? Ten years later, she indeed had become a beautiful woman and Justin did gradually fall for Harper, and the two twins were born after all. Alex appeared back at her brother's mansion off Park Avenue.

"Hey, Alex…" Tall, graceful and stunning Harper Evans-Russo collected her purse and long coat. "Jessica and Jerrica have finished their dinner. Let them finish their homework then they can watch a little Tivo before bed."

"And no candy after eight…" Tall, bearded and robust Justin Russo helped his wife with her coat. "You know how hyper they get…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…." Alex tossed her long hair back and posed a bit with her weight on her left leg. "I got it. We're all going to be okay." She looked back into the parlor at the two eight-year-olds working at the dinner table on their plasma screen laptop computers. "I've got them covered."

"If they give trouble again, use the satellite phone to long distance Max in Australia." Justin pointed his finger at them. "He spoils them rotten, but they actually respect him." He looked over to his girls. "You got that girls? I want you to behave yourselves!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…." The twins barely reacted.

"Look, I got it covered…" Alex continued escorting her brother and best friend out the door. Harper rushed over and kissed her girls one time as Justin checked his watch eager to race to their banquet dinner at city hall. It was all in his duty at one of the town's most celebrated public officials and his wife the children's psychologist. They both had done very well for themselves, and Alex knew it even if her own career as a clothing designer was starting to bore her. Maybe if she returned to acting and modeling. She closed the left side of the double doors of her brother's manor house and took a deep breath. She peered sideways toward the brats.

"Okay, ladies…" She tried to take charge. "There's a new sheriff here. You see, last week when you sent me back in time, I ended up in 2008 and told myself to study my magic harder and now, I have all my powers." She started nodding cockily. "Yep, that's right. There's no way you monsters can hurt me now."

Jessica and Jerrica both turned their heads to face their annoying aunt. They looked at each other in unison.

"We're sneaking out to see Hillary Montana." Jessica announced. "Do you really think you can stop us?"

"Why yes, I can!" Alex gestured. "Stay away from the door, you're stuck to the floor." She waved her hand but the girls started coming after her. Jessica had stood up first; Jerrica was right behind her.

Nothing had happened.

"Stay away from the door, you're stuck to the floor." Alex repeated herself. Why were their feet not sticking to the floor?! She started backing down past the staircase to the back of the house. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Stay away from the door, you're stuck to the floor!!!" She backed hysterically into the kitchen. "Chronus restrainum! Minimum shrinkus! Hagrid's fire and bat's breath!" She screamed a few more incantations. She didn't have her powers!!! Jessica picked up an empty jelly jar from the trash fit to hold a shrunken relative. Jerrica beamed at the thought of the idea. Alex raced for the sat-phone.

"Why didn't I study my magic! Why didn't I study my magic!!! God, I was such a rotten seed!" She screamed. "Max!!!!"

End


End file.
